Love at First sight
by Rukie Martinez
Summary: A battle to fight for each others attention! A new beggining has happened, but neither of them no how to love right yet. bad things happen at the wrong time. T just in case.   Ulquiorra/Rukia Grimmjow/Momo Ichigo/Rangiku
1. The Start

Chapter One

It was beautiful love. I loved him and I didn't care if he didn't love me back. I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life, Rukia Kuchiki thought. She stared at Ulquiorra Cifer. He had pale skin and deep mossy green eyes. He had tear lines reaching to his cheek, and his black hair stood at his shoulders.

Class was about to start, and anyone knowing Ulquiorra would know that he always read before class was about to start. Something about him made Rukia attracted to him. He hid his emotions, and he usually didn't speak unless spoken toward. He had his usual friends that surrounded him Grimmjow, Kaien, and Shinji.

Rukia was with her usual friends, Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji Abarai, Orihime Inoue, Uryu Ishida, and Chad Yasutora. The good thing that Rukia loved was she didn't have to hide the fact that Ichigo, Renji, and she were soul reapers. Orihime, Uryu, and Chad had their own special talents but only one of them wasn't considered human. Uryu was a Quincy. Orihime and Chad sometimes felt left out but they were happy just to be there.

Ichigo hit Rukia over the head. "Hey, Midget. Pay attention!" Ichigo yelled in her ear. Rukia was already getting pissed off.

"Hey, Strawberry! Quit yelling in my ear!" she yelled back, while kicking him in the face. Ichigo caught her foot and let go.

Rukia went back quiet thinking about Ulquiorra. She was in love with an Espada. But why? He was with Azien and Gin. She knew why too. He was watching Ichigo.

Kaien, Rukia thought, he isn't like everyone else. Even though she knew he was just other Espada in the body of Kaien Shiba she still hated looking at him, and memories flowed into her. Everyone knew this too.

The bell rang and class was beginning. Student took their seats, and the teacher walked in. usually the teacher would always to take role call but she went straight into the lesion. Rukia, who never paid the slightest attention to her, went on thinking about Kaien and Ulquiorra.

Renji glanced at Rukia seeing her face was in a small blush sent a small smile to his face. He knew that face. She was thinking about a guy. He was watching her for a few weeks now and noticed when she looked sad she was thinking about Kaien, and if she were to blush for no reason what so ever it was about her mystery guy. He didn't know who it was, probably because Rukia is so stubborn that she doesn't let anyone know anything.

He was going to figure out who she liked. It wasn't because he was jealous, mostly because he thought of her as a sister, and he wanted to be annoying brother that ruins her relationships with guys. Although the thought made him want to laugh he didn't because he also knew that Rukia could kick his ass anytime she wanted too.

After an annoying two hours the lunch bell rang Rukia stood up and gathered her books together. She was thinking about going to the councilor and talk about singing in the talent competition next week, but she notice everyone was waiting for her and she didn't want to be rude to them so she went to lunch.

She then decided she would finish early then go see the councilor before the bell rings again. She received her lunch and walked to the roof were Keigo, Tatsuki, and Isane joined them. Captain Unohana sent her lieutenant, Isane, to help them since most of them were still healing from Azien's rebellion.

Rukia ate her food very quickly not caring that everyone watched her do so. She smiled when she was done.

"That was good"

Rukia wasn't the type to eat in a rush. She was the type to take her time and enjoy the food since they didn't have food like this in the Soul Society.

"Any faster and you would have swallowed your tray as well" Tatsuki joked with Rukia. Rukia gave a kind smile and stood up. "I'm sorry, Rukia. I was just joking"

"No, no. I didn't mean to make you think I was mad. I just got somewhere to go" _

Ulquiorra ate his lunch slowly and savored each taste and each smell. They usually didn't have food this good at Heuco Mundo. Grimmjow would agree, you could tell because he was finished before Ulquiorra took his second bite.

"Ulquiorra, are you going to finish that?" Grimmjow gave his smile that made him look like a thug. Ulquiorra sighed in his mind and handed Grimmjow his food.

Grimmjow started eating like crazy.

"Grimmjow it isn't right just to take food from others" Kaien said taking Shinji's food.

"Take your own advice!" Grimmjow said with a shrimp hanging from his mouth. Ulquiorra sighed and stood up.

"Where you going?" Kaien yelled.

"To use the restroom. Is that alright with you?" Ulquiorra hated that they wanted to know every single place he went. It annoyed him.

He walked back inside and passed Ichigo's group. They were laughing and talking about some Spring Break vacation to the beach they were planning to take. Ulquiorra noticed the raven head girl was missing. He kept forgetting her name.

He knew she was one of the soul reapers, and she came from the Kuchiki Clan but he couldn't keep her name in his head. He walked to the restroom and saw the girl who was missing talking to a teacher.

He walked by her and took a drink from the fountain that wasn't even one foot away. He made the drink last to cover his hungry stomach. At the same time he heard their conversation.

"I am sorry, Miss. Kuchiki but you have to show me to be valid to enter" The teacher said.

"But, that isn't fair! I want it to be a surprise and your making me sing in the open?"

Ulquiorra didn't look at them but he knew that the teacher must have nodded and Rukia sighed because the next thing he knew he heard what the most was amazing singing he had ever heard.

_I haven't been to church, since I don't remember when.  
Things were going great, till they fell apart again  
So I listened to the preacher, as he told me what to do  
He said "You can't go hatin' others who have done wrong to you,  
Sometimes we get angry but we must not condemn.  
Let the good Lord do his __job__, you just pray for them."_

I pray your brakes go out runnin' down a hill.  
I pray a flower pot falls from a window sill,  
And knocks you in the head like I'd like to.  
I pray your birthday comes and nobody calls.  
I pray you're flyin' high when your engine stalls.  
I pray all your dreams never come true.  
Just know wherever you are, honey,  
I pray for you.

I'm really glad I found my way to church.  
Cause I'm already feelin' better, and I thank God for the words.  
Yeah, I'm gonna take the high road and do what the Preacher told me to do.  
You keep messin' up, and I'll keep prayin' for you.

Ulquiorra listen, and almost drowned in the water. He stopped drinking and looked at the raven head girl. Her back was to him and teacher nodded her head. Rukia smiled and jumped in the air.

"Thank you so much!" Rukia bowed.

"Just remember I only let the best of the best in the talent show so you better work hard and try your best to win. But other then that have fun" the teacher walked away smiling.

Rukia turned around and saw that Ulquiorra just heard her sing. Ulquiorra walked up to her. Rukia smiled at him.

"You heard me, didn't you?"

"Yes, and I thought you were amazing. I never heard anyone as good as you" Rukia blushed.

"Thank you Cifer-san" Rukia bowed and started to walk away. Ulquiorra had a strange urge to pull her arm and tell her not to go but he just watched her go back to her friends.


	2. If Love Finds a Way

Chapter Two

Rukia walked back to her friends. They were surly glad to see her. She sat down and leaned on a rail. Her head was facing the hot steamy sun that was touching her face beautifully.

"Are you alright, Rukia?" Ichigo asked. Rukia looked up. "We are worried about you"

Rukia gave him a soft smile. She didn't like that they were worried over her but she can't stop how people feel. She should know that by now. She looked at everyone who sat in a perfect circle.

"Yes. I am fine" she smiled her best smile. It wasn't fake. It was a real one. She wasn't smiling because she wanted everyone else to smile. She smiled because she thought back to her little scene with Ulquiorra.

"That's good to hear" Renji said.

"Yes" Tatsuki agreed.

"Totally" Orihime said, standing up. "The bell is going to ring any second now. We better get going"

Everyone nodded their heads and took their trash and through it away. They made their way back to their classes. Grimmjow and Shinji waited at the roof door for Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra made his way toward Grimmjow and Shinji.

"What took you so long?" Shinji said putting an arm around his friend's shoulder. Ulquiorra swatted his arm away and looked at his two friends. Where was Kaien? He must have left to class already, Ulquiorra thought.

"I had was held up" His voice was cold; he started to make his way toward the roof door.

"With what?" Shinji asked.

"Could it be a girl?" Grimmjow teased.

A small blush appeared onto Ulquiorra's face. "No! Of course not!"

Actually, thought Ulquiorra. A girl did hold me up. That Kuchiki girl. I still didn't know her name and I don't plan to. It was a one time thing. Ulquiorra looked back at his friends, who followed right behind him. They still had time before the second bell rang.

Rukia took her place in the classroom. She scanned the room. Shinji, Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow weren't there. Kaien sat next to a few girls flirting with them, but the others weren't.

Renji and Ichigo were punching each other in the arm to see who could take the most pain while Orihime, Momo, and Tatsuki were talking about god knows what.

Kaien walked up to Rukia. Rukia looked up at him. His black messed up hair, that made him look sort of cute, was combed a little to the side. Rukia smiled at him and went back to reading in her book.

"You know I flirted with ever girl in this room except for you" Rukia sighed in her head. Here it comes, she thought. "But then I thought. You wouldn't be considered a girl. The way you talk, the way you fight. You almost past for a guy"

Everyone's eyes were on them now. Sure his words hurt her but she just looked back at the book she was reading.

"Although, no wonder you don't date. Many guys had asked you out and you turned them all down. Could it be that your-"

Before he could finish his sentence Rukia had kicked him between his legs. "Well it's hard to say if you're a guy or part girl. You have the man boobs to prove it" the class was laughing. Rukia shut her book and sat back down. "And next time you think to insult me remember what your words were. I also fight like a guy"

Kaien fell to the floor. Ulquiorra, Shinji, and Grimmjow walked in and saw Rukia standing in front of Kaien, who was on the floor with his hand over his middle part.

"What the hell did you do?" Shinji yelled running to help his friend up. "How bad?"

As he helped his friend to his seat, Rukia sat back down in her seat and started to read again. She leaned on her hand. All the girls rushed over to Rukia and started to yell at her for hurting their beloved Kaien Shiba.

Rukia finally stood up in frustration.

"Listen you brats" Rukia finally said. Everyone's eyes were on Rukia again, even Ulquiorra's. The girls seemed pissed at the word. "How many of you are actually with him?"

"I am"

"Me"

"Totally me"

"I am"

Many of the girls claimed to be with Kaien. Then when it hit them that he was cheating on every single one of those girls the girls started fighting with each other. Rukia sighed in relief and went back to sitting down.

"Low lives" Rukia mumbled to were no one could hear here.

Everyone shrugged and went on with their business. Finally walked into the room and everyone took their seats. Kaien had a hateful glare toward Rukia. She probably scared him for life. She hope so because that boy needed so manners in respect for woman. Nii-sama Byakuya had always grown up to respect woman. If he could learn to respect woman then so should low lives like Kaien.

Grimmjow glanced at his friend who still seemed in a lot of pain. Ulquiorra wanted to laugh out loud but he knew that it wasn't his nature but he had to admit that girl had it in her to fight. But something bothered him. What did his idiotic friend to say to get her pissed off and kicking him in the middle? What ever he did Ulquiorra was sure to punish him later for.

He didn't like her! He swore he didn't! It was just that he felt protective over her for some reason. I. Do. Not. Like. Her. He thought to himself.

Why did she have to have that cute smile and why did she have to have beautiful violet eyes? Okay, maybe she wasn't on the tall side and her breast were as big as Inoue's but she was still beautiful in here own way. She acted in more ways then one like a guy, and she sort of spoke like one but it was clear that she could play both roles nicely.

Rukia sighed as she felt someone staring at her, ignoring that it was Kaien she put her book away and paid attention to Ochi-sama. The rest of the day passed by quite fast, and she knew that it was because she was mostly thinking about Ulquiorra and their little scene by the office door.

The final school bell of the day rang and everyone jumped up to leave home. Everyone left thinking the same thing. "What a crazy day it has been" Rukia had to stay after school and rehearse her song in the auditorium. She stood up and started to get her books ready to leave when a familiar voice scared the shit out of her.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled. "Come one. Let's walk home together!" He ran up to her.

"Sorry, Ichigo. I need to do something here. Go ahead without me. If any Hallows show up you know what to do"

Rukia rushed past him and left to the auditorium. She would be the only one there since no one knew she was going to be there. She fixed the lights so there was a single spot light on the stage and the rest of the auditorium would be pitch black. She turned on the microphone. She placed her back pack to one side of the stage and she stood in front of the microphone.

Her voice sang out, echoing throughout the whole auditorium. The song was so beautiful and her voice flowed out of her.

_Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
We mighta took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday_

They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong

(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss goodnight

Ain't nothin' better  
We beat the odds together  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missin'

They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong

(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss goodnight

(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss goodnight

I'm so glad we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby 

Ulquiorra sat in the last role. He was sure that Rukia couldn't seem him, or he hoped. He liked hearing her sing. Maybe she is more then a pretty face. Not that he cared! But maybe she is worth hanging out with. He would give it a shot, but when her idiotic friends weren't around her.

Rukia…


	3. Ever Lasting Love

_**Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry if there are so many bad spelling or grammar mistakes! I always write what's on my mind and I usually don't bother to check it. I will proof read my stories from now on. Enjoy the rest of the story! **_

Chapter Three

Rukia had walked into her room. Only one more day till Spring Break and then the weekend after Spring Break was the talent competition. Ichigo and the others decided to go to the Beach and hold a Beach party, but Rukia wasn't up for anything but practicing her singing.

Although the others did everything in their power to make Rukia go she still refused and sooner or later they will give up. Knowing Tatsuki and Orihime they won't let anything get in the way of their fun with everyone. She wanted to go but the thought of losing the competition in front of everyone gave her more of a reason to practice.

After a long day of practicing, school, Ulquiorra, and Bunny loving Rukia was so tried she thought she would pass out any moment and she didn't want to be like those people who worked until they passed out, but she needed things to be done. She decided not to sing "You're still the one" by "Shania Twain", and "I pray for you" by "Jaron and the Long Road to Love". The rules stated that each singer or performer had to have three acts ready by April 7th.

Rukia still needed to come up with three whole new songs so she could sing to everyone, but she couldn't find the right ones. She wanted the songs to express her feelings for everyone she cared and loved. She thought and researched the internet but came out with nothing. Love songs, Friendship songs, happy songs, sad songs, nothing.

Her afternoon seemed to go by faster then she anticipated. Her homework was finished in a single snap and her chores were almost competed. Although she was tried she decided to stay up a little long looking for songs on the internet.

She sat down; relieved to be sitting in hours, and started typing in names of genres for songs but it was getting harder and harder finding a song. There wasn't a website she hadn't been on yet. She just hoped that the day she will pay back her friends by singing the perfect song to them. They had no idea what she was up to, and this worried them, but she promised herself every time she was about to give up that it wasn't for herself…it was for all her friends.

The sound of the alarm clock scared Rukia more then it did five minutes ago. It took her almost an hour to realize she stayed up all night. She had huge bags, so huge she couldn't hide it with make-up, and her skin was pale. Her hair was a complete disaster.

She scared herself when she went into the restroom to take a quick shower. Her hair was all over the place, and her eyes were half way closed, with gunk in her eyelids. Her uniform was all over the place. One side of her vest was dripping to one side of her shoulder and her white shirt was wrinkled to the point it shrunk. Her skirt was lifted high into her legs almost showing her underwear.

"Whoa" she mouthed to herself, as though hiding from someone who might walk through the door and see how horrible she looked at that moment.

She quickly undressed and turned on the hot water. She let it warm up before getting in. She felt so tried yet wide awake at the same time. She knew for sure that she would get some rest tonight right after she practiced after school.

She entered the steaming shower and felt the heat upon her body. It felt so good and yet it was a joint telling her to wake the hell up before she makes everyone worry again. She spent most of her time getting ready thinking of excuses to tell her friends for not attending lunch and leaving without her after school. Like yesterday she was barely able to escape their questions and pleading for her to stay.

Leaving her house, and saying her good byes to Byakuya she started to rush toward the school. She was able to seem decent enough to attend school. She had combed her hair thoroughly to make sure her hair looked like every day, and she picked out the cleanest outfit she could put her hands on. She wore a gray skirt that was thick yet very comfortable to Rukia, and a thin white shirt with a few buttons undone at the top. She wore a red bow that wasn't tied but still worn.

Feeling safe and ready to deal with another day of lies and secrets Rukia entered the school grounds. She saw that she was on time. She was sweating from all the running she had did thinking she might be late to school once again.

The first bell rang, and Rukia went to her locker to put away her extra books on famous love songs and a few notebooks on ideas for songs. Thankfully all of the people that would stop her to ask what her items in her hands were were all somewhere else. She shifted the one strapped backpack to her other shoulder and closed her locker.

She entered the crowed room. Ichigo, Renji, Orihime, Tatsuki, Momo, Chad, Uryu, and Isane were outside the room talking about their plans for the Beach. Rukia decided to ignore them when they called out to her and once again persuaded her go to the beach with them.

Rukia decided to take a seat by the window since there was no assigned seating. She took out the book that she failed to finish reading because of Kaien. She only needed a few more pages to go, and she was hooked on the book. She was getting excited and she was crazy about the book and she would have more pride built into her when she finished.

Suddenly she lost the grip on her book, and Kaien stood holding her favorite book. He flipped through the pages as though he was reading super fast. She stared deep into his eyes, hoping he would have mercy and let her keep reading the book.

"Wow, Rukia. You seem to be smarter then you let out. Usually you seem so quiet I thought you had no brain" he let out a small laugh that was cold and evil.

"I thought you had something between your legs. I guess I was wrong. Now give me my book back" she said, getting up to reach for her book, only to have Kaien lift his hand as though teasing a preschooler.

"Now why would I do that? You hurt both my social life and my ego. I want to make you suffer anyway I can" his voice was cold, but his eyes were soft.

She suddenly was reminded of her deed she did when she killed the true Kaien Shiba. This imposter Kaien reminded her each and single day the deed that she had done, and when he looked at her with those beating and deep brown eyes she just wanted to scream until she thought her voice would give in.

Rukia jumped up on the table and reached again for her book. Kaien only slid down the isle in one swift move. Rukia jumped down chased him around the room. He was too fast for her. There had to be another way for her to catch this creep. Then she caught sight of him in the corner of the room tearing the last few pages out.

Rukia's eyes had widened, and she knew she failed. She will never know the ending to that wonderful story. Anger built into her. She wanted to kill him so bad that he had nothing left, not even ashes.

"You basterd!" Rukia had shouted.

Kaien glanced at Rukia and smiled knowing he hit a nerve in her small system.

Rukia jumped on the desk, as thought playing hopscotch, and reached him at the moment he was tearing the pages into millions of little pieces. Kaien dropped the book on to the floor and started to walk toward his seat. Rukia wanted to hurt him so bad.

Fighting back the anger, building strongly in her body she started to pick up the pieces Kaien had left behind for her to clean. She saw small pieces of words and sentences. She will never know ending to the romance story of two loves that never will meet their fate.

Someone put a hand on Rukia's shoulder. Rukia didn't as much as look up to see who it was. She felt who it was. It was Ichigo. She wanted so bad to cry into his arms and tell him what Kaien did but that would be showing a sign of weakness. Something she knew that she couldn't do unless she wanted to be disowned from the noble family.

"Rukia? What happened?"

She heard whispers of the class talking about Rukia and the scene that she must be giving off to the others.

"Whoa, Kuchiki finally lost it" said a girl.

"No kidding. But why did she tear her own book up?" a guy had answer the girl.

Rukia ignored the talk of the students as much as she could. She looked up to Ichigo and smiled. Renji and Orihime stood behind him. She went back to picking up the book and threw away the pieces.

She went back to her seat to see that Kaien was reading out loud her diary. Her diary was pink had pictures of bunnies on the front, and glossy red pictures of flowers on the back. On the side in big bold letters read "DIARY"

"I love him more then life it self" he started. Rukia eyes widen. Ulquiorra, Shinji, and Grimmjow walked in. Rukia just knew her life was ruined. "His hair makes me think of honeysuckle and his eyes of algae infested oceans warm my heart. He's skin is as pale as light it's self…"

Rukia put her hands over face hiding her blush. She knew this wasn't going to end well. Not well at all.

She wanted to look up to see if Kaien had said Ulquiorra's name but he was waiting for the right moment to go on. Another hand was placed upon her shoulder. She looked up at the person.

Ulquiorra stood behind her and he looked at Kaien real fast then back at Rukia. He had opened his mouth to speak then closed as though he got the answer by the look in her face. The heat was still rushing to her cheeks and she didn't know how to speak when he deepest of secrets were going to be reveled.

Kaien turned the page seeing something even better catching his eye. He stood on the Ochi-san's desk and cleared his throat really loud so that the whole class room would pay attention to his words. Like zombies they paid attention to him. Rukia was egger to know what he wanted to say to the glass. Something bigger then her crush on Ulquiorra but what….Her singing!

"I want everyone to know that this is the diary of Rukia Kuchiki's. It's real and she just wants everyone to know what's going on in her head" Rukia buried her hands in her face and tried hiding once more.

Chatter started to go around the room and Kaien seemed to get a bit irritated by the noise but he waited patiently for it to go down so he could go on.

"Dear Diary" He read straight from the book. "Today went better then I thought. Hiding my deep secrets and lying to everyone is killing me inside but they can't know. They shouldn't know! They can't! I am not sure which I hate the most. Kaien…" Kaien lifted his head and gave Rukia a hateful glare then went back to reading. "…or lying to everyone I care about.

"Seeing everyone each day makes me sad, and I can't hide it any longer. Even when I look into Ulquiorra's eyes I feel as if I could tell him my secret, but I know I mustn't"

Kaien jumped down and smiled to himself, and glaring at Rukia. Rukia ran out of the room, trying to avoid any questions that she knew that had to answer. Her surprise to her friends would be ruined and she couldn't let that happen, but the real reason was he just said Ulquiorra's name and now Ulquiorra know that she had always written about him in her diary. She was afraid to face anyone at that moment.

~Ulquiorra~

Ulquiorra stood there in complete shock. He had no idea that Rukia thought about him. Maybe he did have feelings for her, but he never knew for sure. Seeing her practice each day after school and during lunch had silently brought his emotions deeper toward her. He wasn't ready to admit that he had fallen for her, but he was ready to admit that he did like her and a slim sign of hope lit in his heart.

He shook his head back and forth shaking the thoughts of Rukia out of his mind. Then again Kaien could have made that stuff up and Rukia knowing that the kids would go against her words ran out because she felt the pressure of mocking students.

He wanted to comfort her, and hold her in his arms but he knew that Rukia would be too embarrassed to even look at him. The only thing he knew he could do was hurt Kaien twice as much as he had hurt Rukia. From seeing Rukia she already looked beaten up from something else he might have done. Their little game that caused both of them a lot of pain was going to end and Kaien was going to stop for good.

Ulquiorra knew he must remind Kaien that they were there strictly to watch Ichigo and his friends. He had to remind himself this as well. They were only there to observe them and nothing more. He can't get close too Rukia. As much as it pained him he had to let her go.

He had to make her hate him as much as he can. It was his only choice. No matter if he might…like her so much that his heart might bust. He had to make her hate him. His mind was made up and he sat down to wait for the teacher.

Rukia, I am sorry, He thought and then class begun

_**What did ya think? **__**was it good? bad? leave me a review! **_


	4. Dreams Do Come True!

**StarPrincess999 thanks so much for all your reviews. This chapter is dedicated to you. Enjoy it as much as you can: I am going to make this the longest Chapter just for you! And a new character will be added and she will represent you. **

**And for all you peeps, the character is not real and she will only be in the story for only two chapters. After that she is gone. (Her name will be Kyoki) **

Chapter Four

It was a frosty morning and all Rukia could do on the first day of Spring Break was crying into her pillow. Although she promised herself that she wouldn't let Kaien get to her, but sadness was all she could feel. She hate feeling demitted and useless. She hadn't moved from her bed since she ran out yesterday feeling like a complete idiot in front of the whole class. Nii-sama was nice enough to let her skip school and he respected her enough not ask why she done it.

She has skipped breakfast, lunch, diner, and today she was going to skip breakfast once more.

Rukia's window was open and cold, and chilling breeze flowed into her bedroom. The frosty morning was colder then what the weather report had said it would be. Her room was something different now that she moved from the Soul Society to the Land of the Living.

The walls were painted a deep purple with similar paintings of Chappy the bunny. Her own drawings and paintings of Chappy hung from three of the four walls. Many Chappy dolls, pictures, bobble heads, and cover art was placed all over her room. Her blanket was a pure white color almost looking like a ceramist had painted on it. Her room was looking like a little kid's room, but Rukia didn't care. She loved the way her room looked and she wouldn't let anyone judge her for it.

Rukia gave out a small shiver toward the cold breeze. She felt too sad and depressed to close her window. She couldn't even eat. Every time Byakuya had tried to make her eat she would just look at him and stare into mid space. Her words never seemed to come out and she knew that something was right with her. She shouldn't be letting him get to her like this but it was also the fact that she would never know the ending to her book. Dan and Jessica will never know true happiness because of Kaien.

"Rukia" said Byakuya, knocking on her bedroom door. He didn't bother to wait for her to respond. She knew he knew that she wouldn't.

Rukia looked at him.

"Rukia, please get up. You have a few visitors" he turned in the door way and spoke to the visitors "Make it fast. She isn't in the mood to speak, and don't push her to do anything. Understood?" his voice was cold, and Rukia was thankful he understood she didn't want to speak.

Ichigo, Renji, Uryu, Orihime, and Chad walked into her room. All of them seemed happy but then the second they saw her, their faces dropped. Orihime, being the most energetic, ran to Rukia and made her sit up. Rukia didn't bother to move. She just fell back into her bed.

"Rukia? Are you alright?" Orihime yelled.

She didn't respond at first but then she decided not worry anyone. "Yes. Just tried"

Their spirits lifted a little, but then when Rukia didn't bother to get back in her place, or sit up their hopes went back down.

"Are you sure? You seemed depressed"

Orihime had put a fingertip to her chin and started to think. What she was thinking Rukia would never know. Then suddenly Orihime started to tickle Rukia's sides. Rukia started laughing like there was no tomorrow. She was smiling, for the first time in over 24 hours.

"Okay, okay! You cheered me!" Rukia keeps laughing. Orihime finally stopped and Rukia looked at her friends and smiled.

"Rukia we wanted to know what your secret is" Renji said, with no emotion in it at all.

Ichigo hit Renji over the head. "Don't be rude!"

Rukia started to giggle. "No, it's alright. I guess I wanted it to be a surprise but I guess I should tell you guess now before you get the wrong idea" Rukia paused but went on "I was going to sing at the talent show and the songs were to going to express my feelings for you guys"

They went silent not knowing what to say about it. They must have been thinking all the wrong things and now felt bad about it. Everyone started taking spots. Ichigo, Renji, and Orihime sat on her bed while Uryu and Chad leaned against the wall.

"It's alright if you were thinking the wrong things. I don't mind, but please next time make sure not to ruin my surprises"

"Alright"

"Okay"

"Sure why not"

"Okay"

"Fine"

Not responds that Rukia was looking for but she felt so much better now and she felt like going to the beach with everyone. She looked up Ichigo and Renji and smiled.

"Are we going to the Beach or what?" Rukia said, punching Ichigo's arm.

"Oh, yes. We are going about noon. Since its pretty cold we wanted to wait a while" Orihime said.

"Ulquiorra, Shinji, Grimmjow, and Kaien are coming" Ichigo pointed out to Rukia.

"What? Why?" her voice boomed.

"Well" Renji started. "Grimmjow and Kaien invited themselves along and then Shinji wanted to come so the only way Ulquiorra would come if Grimmjow and Shinji forced him to. So he caved in and decided to come after all"

"Damn" Rukia mumbled low enough no one heard her.

"And" Ichigo said, cutting in, "some people from the Soul Society are coming as well"

"Captain Ukitake, Captain Hitsugaya, and Captain Unohana" Uryu explained. "Urahara and Yoruichi as well"

"Yuzu and Karin" Ichigo said.

"Whoa, that is a lot of people" Rukia said.

"Yes, don't forget to count Tatsuki, Momo, and Isane!" Orihime yelled, hugging a pillow.

"More like a huge family reunion" Rukia mumbled.

~Ulquiorra~

He didn't want to even attend the Beach party but what more of a choice did he have? Grimmjow and Shinji wouldn't shut the hell up and he was tried of hearing them complain all the time.

They were told to wait till about noon when the sun was out and the coldness was drifting away. Usually he didn't see how they could be so nice to tell them the time since they invited themselves.

Ulquiorra wore swimming trunks and a black vest that was opened up showing his stomach, chest, and his Hallow hole. His swimming trunks were black with white edges. Grimmjow had shorts and a muscle shirt. Shinji had worn swimming trunks as well, but his were green with bright red stripes on the side with a little jacket over it. Kaien had worn nothing but velvet solid green swimming trunks.

They all were in Kaien's room. Ulquiorra, Kaien, and Shinji sat on the bed while Grimmjow was looking around his room seeing what he could take. Usually Grimmjow wouldn't do that sort of thing but Kaien had some serious money on this side, and he had almost everything solid gold.

His bed had golden edges and his blankets were a golden color.

"Two more hours!" Kaien exclaimed, falling back into the bed.

"No kidding! There is nothing to do!" Shinji said, leaning against the wall, and closing his eyes to take a nap.

Ulquiorra's mind somehow went to Rukia. He tried to remember the look on her face when Kaien read her diary out loud. Her cheeks were highly red, and she looked like she was ready to cry. Ulquiorra knew that he should have gone after her. Why doesn't he go after her? Sure Azien might be a bit pissed off, but Rukia had needed him twice and each time he had let her go.

She was driving him crazy, and if he sees her one more time his head might explode. Thank the heavens that she wasn't going to the beach. If he saw her in a swimsuit then he might die.

~Rukia~

Ichigo had gone to get his sister, Yuzu and Karin, while Renji and Chad went to get the captains, Unohana, Hitsugaya, and Ukitake. Orihime, Uryu and her decided to help Tatsuki, Momo, and guys set up. Everything was going well.

They were at the beach and many chairs and umbrellas were set out across the beach floor. Two volleyball nets were set opposite ends. One for the girls and one for the guys. Ice chest and cordless radios were beside almost every chair. Blankets were beside the chairs, some having one others having up to five.

Shinji and Kaien were helping out setting things up. Being guys they had brought tons of water guns; supposedly they were going to have a water gun fight. Rukia didn't realize it earlier but she was excited to come. Everything looked like it was going to be fun.

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra hadn't shown up yet. Shinji says that they were getting a few extras from Grimmjow's house.

"I am so glad you could make it, Rukia" Kaien said, giving her an evil smile. Rukia just returned his smile with an innocent grin.

"So am I" Rukia had worn a beautiful two piece bikini. Both halves being a light cream color. The outlining was a deep pink. She had tied her top from the back into a what she tried to make it look like bunny ears.

"Rukia! We need another ice chest over here!" Momo called out. Rukia turned and grabbed an ice chest from the loaded van.

"Do you need help?" she heard a voice. Her eyes vibrated with fear. She turned around to see Ulquiorra. He seemed just as surprise to see her that she him.

"N-No thank you. I can handle this myself" Rukia gave him an uneasy smile and took the ice chest to Momo.

One more hour until everyone should be getting here. There was still a lot to do like sandwiches and healthy snacks. It was Tatsuki's idea for the healthy snacks.

An hour later, almost everyone here except Renji with the captains. What's taking him so long? Rukia thought.

~Renji ~

A vein popped out of both Renji's and Toshiro's head. Rangiku wanted to come but both of them knew that she would probably get drunk and make under aged kids drink sake as well. That is what scared both of them.

"Come on! Please, captain! Ichigo-kun!" Rangiku yelled. Her voice screeched out like crazy yet no one around her seemed to pay the slightest attention.

"No, Rangiku. Stay. That's an order"

Rangiku pouted and collapsed on the office couch.

"Why does my captain get to go and not his lieutenant? That's not fair" Rangiku folded her arms against her chest and crossed her legs. She turned her head the other way so she wasn't facing the other way.

Geez, she is worse then Nel, Renji thought. He let out a irritated sigh. "Fine you can come, but no sake allowed" Renji gave in.

Rangiku turned her head to Renji and smiled and jumped on him. Her breast all over his face, and upper body.

"Get the hell off me! I can't breathe!" he cried out.

Her cheek laid on his.

"I will round the rest of the Captains together. We will meet you two there" Toshiro said, walking out of his office.

Renji lifted his hand to the door that Toshiro just left through. "No…come…back! Can't….breathe! Call…a…doctor!"

Rangiku had no intention of letting him go. Not anytime soon anyway. The color rose to his face, and he knew that she was strong for a woman.

~Ulquiorra~

He watched as Rukia carried the ice chest to the short black haired girl. Ulquiorra was so surprised to see her here didn't mind as much. He thought she wasn't coming, and he wasn't prepared to see her in a bikini. Especially one that made her look…decent. His eyes were glued to her small, but beautiful body. He couldn't help himself one bit.

"Whoa, Cifer. You're blushing" Kaien said, putting a hand on his shoulder from behind. He looked beyond Ulquiorra and to what he was looking at. "Hmmm…do you like that Kuchiki girl?" his voice was cold and harsh.

"Take your hand off of me. And I am not blushing it's the heat that is getting to me" Ulquiorra tried to keep his cheeks from getting any brighter but he wasn't going anywhere.

"Uh huh. Well I don't see what you see in that ugly old moth when you could have a beautiful mystical butterfly like that" Kaien pointed to Orihime in her two piece bikini. "That is what I call a body"

Ulquiorra removed Kaien's hand from his shoulder and started to walk toward Grimmjow and Shinji. He shouldn't let Kaien get to him like he got to Rukia.

He glanced at Rukia, who was blushing from the complements given by Ichigo, Renji, and Tatsuki. He turned his head quickly before she could see him staring at her. Grimmjow and Shinji were now with Kaien. They were laughing about god knows' what. He walked toward them, getting his cheeks to go back to it's palely self.

"Hey, Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow called out. "We heard you have a crush on a cretin little Kuchiki girl" him and Shinji were holding back laughs.

"Shut up" he failed and the blush reappeared on his cheeks.

"Maybe you should go talk to her, Ulquiorra. You know you want to get close to that body, god knows why" Kaien said rolling his eyes. It wasn't no secret that Kaien hated Rukia more then anything else, but he seemed happy for his friend.

"No. I am fine" Ulquiorra said, sitting down on a blanket. Some other kids from their school were there but he never cared much for their names. A guy with light brown hair and he seemed really energetic but what seemed like his best friend, had black hair and big eyes, only shook his head in embarrassment. He wouldn't blame him either. The energetic one look to hyper and he is always hyper in class as well.

Ichigo appeared with two girls, both being younger them him. One had short brown hair, and looked more feminine the what he thought was her sister. Her sister was dressed in a baseball outfit, probably just got back from playing baseball. She had longer hair but it just reached her shoulder.

Both of the girls ran to Rukia. Rukia smiled and they started talking. Ichigo looked annoyed by the giggling and laughing.

Ulquiorra looked around to another part of the beach. Tatsuki, Orihime, Chad, and Ishida were getting ready to go into the waters. Rukia seemed to want to join them but she was still talking to Ichigo's sisters.

"Now is your chance!" Shinji said, giving him a push into Rukia's position. The girls were gone and Ichigo was talking to Renji and the captains. Ulquiorra sighed and finally gave in to their games. He started walking toward Rukia. She sat on a beach towel and wore sunglasses. She looked at her friends play in the water.

"Hey" was all he could force out of his mouth.

Rukia looked up at him and smiled. His eyes slid down her body. She scooted over and patted her hand next to her. Ulquiorra sat next to her and looked at the sun. It had gotten extremely hot since this morning when it was cold.

"Cifer-sama" he sighed and looked toward a girl who was also in his class but he didn't know her name. She had long brown hair that was tied into a bun and she wore a one piece. A single flower was placed on her chest.

"Hmmmm?"

"My name is Kyoki and I was wondering if you would accept this" She bowed and held out a letter in front of her. It was a love letter. He took it but didn't read it. "Thank you, so much Cifer-sama" her cheeks went into a deep red and she ran off to her friends.

"Looks like you're popular with the ladies" her voice was low but mocking.

"It also seems you're popular with some of the guys" his voice was loud, but shaky.

She didn't respond much. She just stared at her friends and how they slashed at each other and laughed together.

"At seven there is going to be a small karaoke competition is there?" he asked. Rukia turned her head slightly toward his direction but she faced back to the sun.

"Yes" her voice was emotionless.

"Are you going to sing?" he asked.

"No"

Single word sentences huh? Ulquiorra thought.

"Why?"

"Because I only want to sing for the talent competition and since my surprise was ruined I have less faith in my voice now a days"

Ulquiorra looked at her. He wished he could see into those eyes, but her sunglasses cover them. He could only see the outlining of her eyes.

"The less faith you have in your faith the less faith you have in yourself" he spoke, while turning on the radio to a random station.

"Maybe"

Back to single word sentences again? A song played, and he had heard it enough to know the song by heart. It was a duet and maybe, just maybe she might be willing to sing again.

The song was Whisky Lullaby.

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night _

He started to sing. He wasn't the best singer but he also wasn't the worse. Rukia looked at him, and took her sunglasses off. She shook her head, and he saw that she was shaking. Everyone's eyes were on them.

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

lalalalalalala  
lalalalalalala 

He gave her a smile, and she smiled back. He suddenly had a feeling in his gut that she was going to sing.

_Lalalalalalala_

_Lalalalalalala_

She sang along.

_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night_

The shaking had stopped but now everyone gathered around the two of them and she was starting to get scared but she went on. Her voice was still loud for everyone to hear.

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

lalalalalalala  
lalalalalalala

lalalalalalala  
lalalalalalala

They finished in a big finish and everyone was cheering. Everyone was amazed by how she well she sang. She hugged Ulquiorra and a big embrace. Ulquiorra wrapped his hands around her waist hugging her back.

Maybe this won't be a bad day after all, they both thought at the same time.


	5. If Only I had a Brain

**I want to dedicate this Chapter to my best friends, Marisol and Marissa. =) enjoy you guys. And also I wanna thank ****sharebearthedeathbear**** for your reviews. They mean so much to me =)**

Chapter Five

Rukia let go of Ulquiorra. Both of them had a deep blush upon their faces. Rukia smiled softly then was pulled by the cheering crowd. They were saying how great she was. She only smiled and thanked them. She really wanted to get back to talking to Ulquiorra. She barely had enough courage to ask him to sit next to her, but fate had it that she would go with her new fans.

Ichigo and Renji ran to her. She smiled and walked toward them. Ichigo pushed her head down and said "Wow you were amazing midget!" an evil smirk appeared on her face.

"You idiot!" she twisted his hand and moved it behind his back, sort of like a cop. "Don't touch my head like a little kid, and don't call me a midget!"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Rukia let him go and smiled.

"Good, Strawberry. Now, when did Tatsuki say the bond fire was going to happen?" she asked.

Ichigo was too busy stretching the arm that Rukia had injured easily to answer her question but Renji on the other hand had no idea what she was talking about.

"The bond fire!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Midnight" Rukia turned around to see Orihime. Orihime jogged toward the small group and waved. "Tatsuki said it should be around midnight, and at seven in the karaoke sing off. At five this afternoon will be girls vs. boys' volleyball game. Sounds like fun, huh?"

"Totally!" Rukia said, trying to hide that fact that she didn't want to do any of that stuff. "Looks like the guys are having fun" Rukia looked out into the ocean.

"Yes. Why don't we go into the ocean later, Rukia?"

"Sounds great"

"Yay"

Orihime ran off to go with Tatsuki.

"**Shit!" **everyone looked around the beach to see who yelled. It was Grimmjow. He was limping toward shore. Shinji held one side, and Kaien held the other. What had happen?

They laid him next to Unohana and Rukia. Rukia saw that a whole side of his leg was red and purple. A cut ran down to the side. It wasn't big but the redness made it look serious.

Unohana checked it. "He was stung by a jelly fish" she finally said. "It was a big one"

Rukia already knew how to treat a jelly fish wound. She had read it in one of the books in the school library. She dug her hands into the sand and started to rub it up and down his leg. At first it was hurting him but then his pain cooled. Everyone, even Ulquiorra and Unohana, watched as she treated him.

"Someone, get me some sea water!" she ordered. Ichigo had grabbed a bucket and dumped it in the cold water and brought it back to Rukia. Rukia took a off the small thin jacket she wore and put it in the water. She let it soak for a while.

Then after a few minutes she took the small thin jacket and wrapped it around his leg. He hissed in pain, but then he sighed in relief. Moments went by when she finally let go and took the jacket off of him. Some of the swelling and redness went away but you could still see it. Rukia got up and walked to the corner of the beach, people moving out of her way, and took out a few packets of gauzes and started to wrap his leg.

Finally she was finished treating him. Kaien and Shinji picked him up and took him toward their side of the beach. They laid him down on a beach towel and Grimmjow wouldn't stop staring at her.

Everyone had gone back to the beach party and back to having their fun. The volleyball games were to begin any moment now and Rukia was setting up ready for the karaoke competition. They had two microphones and a radio. That was as cheap as it came. Well, that was the best they could do. If Rukia would have known sooner that she was coming then she would have asked Nii-sama to pay for a real karaoke set and stage.

~Volleyball Game~

**Game 1- Team Girls-** Rangiku, Momo, Tatsuki, Orihime, and Unohana.

**Team Boys- **Keigo, Ichigo, Toshiro, Shinji, and Ukitake.

**Game 2- Team Girls-** Tatsuki, Rukia, Karin, Yuzu, and Kyoki.

**Team Boys- **Kaien, Ulquiorra, Mizuiro, Uryu, and Chad.

**Game 3-Team Girls-** Unohana, Karin, Momo, Rangiku, and Kyoki.

**Team Boys- **Renji, Shinji, Ichigo, Urahara, and Ohshima (name as seen on book 21 chapter 183)

**Mash up-Team Red- **Yoruichi, Urahara, Unohana, Ukitake, and Toshiro.

**Team Blue- **Rukia, Tatsuki, Ichigo, Kaien, and Orihime.

Everyone read the schedule for the volleyball game. Rukia's eyes had widened. She was in two games, which has Kaien in them. If she is not playing with she is against him. Shit! She was frustrated. And Game 2 she was playing against Ulquiorra! Things can't get any worse, she thought to herself.

"I look forward to beating you" she heard Kaien whisper in her ear. He gave a mellow laugh and walked away. She clutched the small piece of paper in her hands and cussed to herself.

"Yes! Three out of the four games!" Tatsuki yelled in excitement. "I was hoping for all four but hey, at least I got three!"

"Yay and we are in two teams together!" Orihime exclaimed.

"Yes! This is going to be fun!" Tatsuki agreed with her friend.

"Totally" Momo said, sounding a little happy, a little nervous.

Rukia turned to face the group of girls. "Yes" she said sounding happy, but really feeling like crap.

The first game was going to start in a few minutes and Tatsuki, Orihime, Momo, Rangiku, and Unohana were getting ready, putting on sweaters, and shorts for the game.

Everyone was in position. This was beach volleyball so the rules of the game are simple. Keep the ball in the reach of the lines and suffers must be outside the outer line to suffer. The first team to 10 points wins. Simple, right?

Rukia watched from the sidelines not really paying attention to the game. She was too worried about her game with Kaien and Ulquiorra.

"One boys" said, Yoruichi.

What if he tries to hit her in the head when she least expects it? She would be totally humiliated and scared for life. Kaien had already read her diary out loud to the whole classroom.

"Two boys" Yoruichi yelled.

Kaien was the type to hurt her, and Ulquiorra had no idea what was going on. And if Kaien fouls just so he could hit her in the head then Ulquiorra would take it as an accident. Why did she even agree to play two games? She should have stayed out. She shouldn't have even come. What is wrong with her? Did have a death sentence? If so then she was digging a big enough grave for herself.

"Three boys" Yoruichi shouted.

What was with her?

"One girls" Yoruichi said.

Why was she letting a simple person get to her? Could it be…that his face is making her feel guilty and she is taking it personal? It could be but Rukia had no idea what to feel or what to think about Kaien anymore. She just knew that she hated him and she wasn't afraid to say it to his face.

"Six boys" Yoruichi said, sounding least confident in the girls.

Maybe if she let fate have its way she and Kaien would be friends…ha! Yeah right. Maybe in a 100 years but she knew for a fact that he hated her and it was her fault that he hated her. If she just kept her hands to herself and her mouth shut then he wouldn't be trying so hard to make her suffer.

"Ten boys" Yoruichi said.

Rukia glanced at Ulquiorra. He was watching over Grimmjow at the far end. She knew that he wasn't in the mood to play with his friend attacked by a jelly fish and all but maybe he might chicken out and she won't have to go up against him.

Rukia didn't realize it but all her thinking had distracted her from the first game. She had no idea who won.

"Next game in ten minutes!" Yoruichi yelled out.

Rukia left the volleyball court and walked toward her blanket. She was getting pretty tried. Her eyes wanted to shut and she wanted to sleep but she knew that Kaien might pull a stunt and make her feel even worse. It was about six in the afternoon and the sun was starting to set down. Rukia enjoyed the sun that was still pretty high up but the colors in the sky said other wise.

Ulquiorra walked up to her and sat in the sand next to her. She smiled at him and she handed him a bottle water. He took it and started to drink some of the water.

"Not that I wasn't pay attention or anything but who won?" she asked.

"The guys won, ten to one" his voice was bit amused.

"Oh" Ulquiorra laid on his back and put both of his arms under his head and be began to relax. Rukia laid down on her beach towel and started to get tan. She only had less then ten minutes to tan but she would take it.

Ulquiorra turned her head so he was looking at her. His deep mossy green eyes stared back at her. He smiled and had his hands under her chin and he pulled her closer. His eyes were closing and his lips were getting closer to her. She was getting nervous but she wasn't afraid.

Before anything could happen a cold slash of water went all over Rukia. Rukia gasped and stood up, breaking his grip. Kaien laughed, and ran with an empty bucket. Rukia growled and ran after him. He was too fast for her but she kept trying.

Some one put a hand on her shoulder and she stopped. Ichigo shook his head and nudged her to get ready for her game of volleyball. She nodded and stayed in her two piece bikini. She didn't bother to put on a jacket or shorts. For one thing she used her jacket to help Grimmjow and she didn't like wearing shorts.

She took her position. She was in the middle and the girls separated from her. Yoruichi walked to the side and through the ball in the center. Tatsuki hit the volleyball and score a single point on the spike.

"Girls one" Yoruichi yelled.

The game had been normal it was tied nine to nine and Rukia was ready for Kaien. She knew he had some plan up his sleeve.

Karin suffered the ball and it went over the net. Rukia had her legs slightly bent and her arms were tilted outward so she was ready to hit the ball. Her hands were locked together and her thumbs resting side by side. Ulquiorra hit the ball and the ball went flying toward Yuzu. Yuzu wasn't good but lucky for them she hit the ball this time. Kaien hit the volleyball back and this time it went straight for Rukia. This was it, she thought.

She hit the ball and she sighed in relief when she did. But then the ball hit the net.

"Boys ten" Yoruichi yelled. "Good game! Next game in ten minutes!"

Everyone cleared the court and Rukia held her head low. She hit the ball like she anticipated but she didn't hit the ball hard enough.

Ulquiorra hugged Rukia from behind. Her heart skipped a beat and she heard a small laughter.

"Wanna leave off were we started?" he asked.

Rukia turned around and was now facing him. Their bodies got closer and so did their faces. Their lips touched and he pulled her closer, kissing her with force. Rukia kissed him back almost remotely. Rukia could feel the heat go to her cheeks and she could feel everyone's eyes on them.

She didn't care. She just wanted to enjoy this moment for ever. She never wanted to let him go ever again.


	6. Could he be the one?

**Thanks all who left Reviews. I decided to keep Kyoki in the story a while longer. I had a sudden idea and it involved her so I wanna see where it leads the story. Now remember I don't usually plan this stuff out. I just do what my mind tells me what to do. So enjoy and if you hate then don't blame me. **

**Chapter Six**

"Come on" Rukia said, pulling Ichigo and Renji outward into the ocean. She needs to be friends right now. It was her that pulled away from the kiss and it was her that told him "I'm sorry…I can't…not again" and just ran away from him. What the hell was she thinking? She should have been happy for herself but why wasn't she? What was holding her from kissing the guy she liked?

"Hold on, Rukia!" Renji said, laughing and running with her at the same time. Ichigo some how got out of her grip and was slowly making his own way toward them.

"I want to go far out there!" she yelled. They were a long ways from the beach. From their point of view, if you were to look back at the beach you would see a small line and little moving dots on top of the line.

"Not to far out! It's getting dark, and when it gets dark it will be hard to see crabs and jelly fish. Rukia are you listening to me?"

Actually Rukia wasn't paying the slightest attention. She heard his words but not really focused on the meaning of each word. Something that she hoped that didn't be a habit for her.

"Rukia, we are too far. I can't see Ichigo anymore" Rukia finally stopped, and the water was to her shoulders, but compared to Renji the water was to his upper stomach.

"Sorry. This is perfect" her voice was low, and the waves were slowly going down.

Rukia stared to swim. The water, to her, was perfect to swim. To Renji it would be too low. She swam further out, hoping to get Renji to follow. It worked. He followed her. Rukia stopped and she couldn't see the beach anymore. Ichigo on the other hand was also swimming toward her and Renji.

"Geez, how far do you guys plan to go? The sun is setting and we really should make our way back"

"This is far enough" Renji answered for Rukia. He pulled her closer to him, as though stopping her from swimming into really deep waters.

~Ulquiorra~ 

Ulquiorra Cifer sat in a chair not to far from the van Grimmjow drove them in and from the ocean. He was waiting for Rukia to come out of the water. The sun was setting; the colors in the skies made him almost want to take a picture of. He scared here. He knew he did. Why else would she pull away? He felt like such an idiot it wasn't even funny. Of course his friends thought it was, mostly Kaien.

Kaien, who, like Rukia, decided to skip the final volleyball game, he knew that if Kaien couldn't get Rukia in volleyball then he wouldn't play at all. They were looking for two more players for the game, and Tatsuki and Yoruichi seemed pissed off, but they didn't bother showing everyone. Finally after an hour of asking everyone they found the two players, but then they all realized something. Ichigo was also missing.

"Forget it!" Yoruichi yelled hitting the volleyball in the air so high that it didn't come down. "Dammit! All I wanted was to play a game and they leave!" she seemed frustrated.

Well that was something Ulquiorra could have lived without hearing that. He looked at the ocean again. They weren't in sight and he was getting really worried. Should he go after her, or should he just wait? Either way she had friends with her and if something were to happen to her then they would protect her from danger. He shouldn't be involved with her at all! Why did she kiss her? That was the stupidest mistake he had ever done. He just promised himself he wouldn't think that way about her. She may have beautiful violet eyes, and black hair that shun in the open air sun, but he didn't live her! The kiss was a fluke. Never happen again!

"Hey, Ulquiorra, I saw you and your new girlfriend making out" Grimmjow said, putting a hand around his shoulder. Ulquiorra shook his hand off and stood up to go get Rukia to make sure she was okay.

"Yeah, dude, sucks that a member of a noble family, one that was adoptive into the noble clan, pulled away from an intense, passionate kiss from an Espada. Seems you don't have what it takes after all" Kaien laughed.

"Lay off, Kaien!" Shinji yelled.

"Oh, calm down, bad breath" Kaien shot back, still holding back laughs.

This is why I came? Ulquiorra thought. To lose a girl I never had, and hear idiots fight? Next time I am staying home, and I don't care much they nag me. I lost too much today.

**Next day**

Second day of Spring Break and Rukia was a bit depressed but she wasn't going to let it consume her this time. She actually found all her songs for the talent competition. "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" by "Phil Collins". The song was to represent her love for Ulquiorra and it was to be the last song. The First song is "Every Time We Touch" by "Cascada", this song was to represent her love for Kaien in the past. And finally she decided to sing about her struggles and her feelings toward the land of the living. "Break Away" by "Kelly Clarkson".

She had been practicing all day and her mouth was getting tried. She was so tried. The beach party ended around six in the morning and Rukia went straight to singing when she got home. She skipped breakfast and lunch. She didn't even eat at the beach party. She hasn't been hungry for some reason. There were times she thought she was hungry but the moment she was about to eat the hunger left and she wasn't hungry anymore. The cook kept getting mad at her. He wouldn't say it out loud but she could tell by his eyes. She had been drinking little water as well. She was losing weight, not like she needed to lose weight more like gain some. She wasn't sure what was wrong with her but what ever it was, it wasn't healthy and she could feel that her body was getting weaker and weaker each day. Yesterday had taken a lot of energy out of her and she had done a lot. The game, helping set up, playing in the water, help clean up…ECT. Whatever little thing she did she could feel herself getting weaker. Could this…this…condition be serious? If so then why did she not care?

"Grew up in a small town…" Rukia started but was interrupted by her cell phone. She had two. One for personal affairs and a second one was her Soul Reaper phone. The one she usually got orders from. "Dammit" she whispered.

It was her personal phone that went off. Usually she would be alright if it were orders because those can't wait, but when her friends called she got irritated. Everyone knew she was practicing and she hated that the called. She was really serious about this talent competition. More then she realized.

"Hello?" she said, sounding perfectly normal.

"R-Rukia?" it was a familiar voice, one she knew but she couldn't quite put her finger on the voice. It wasn't her usual friends. This was a girl. Her voice was small and light.

"Who the hell is this?"

"I'm sorry! This is Kyoki. I am in your homeroom. I just…well…I just wanted to ask you a question. After you answer it I will never call back" Rukia sighed and nodded, but she realized after a while that Kyoki didn't know she nodded.

"Go ahead"

"Well…are you and Cifer-san together?"

"None of your freaking business" Rukia said in a pissing voice and hung up the phone.

She had heard that Kyoki was going to say something but she didn't want to hear it. Rumors were one of the many things she hated about humans. They always talked about stupid things even though she had no idea why they had to get into each others businesses. Let what happens happen. Ukitake use to tell her that.

She went back to singing. Before she could get anything more done her personal phone rang again she answered it.

"We had a deal!" Rukia yelled into the phone, getting pissed off faster and faster.

"Oh, really? And what was it?" said a new voice. She looked at the caller ID. It was Ulquiorra!

"Never mind. What's up?" her voice went back down, to stressed.

"I was just calling to see if you were okay. I never saw you get out of the ocean. I thought you drowned to death or eaten by a shark" his voice was mocking her.

She was getting pissed off again.

"And I thought your friends had annoyed you away from me" she didn't fight back but she was just calm talking to him.

"Not yet. Anyways I called to tell you that the talent competition was moved back another week. Miss. Ochi couldn't make it that week for the judging so they are going to push it back"

Rukia stayed quiet.

"Rukia?"

"I'm here"

"Good. So would you like going on a trail hike with me next weekend?"

Rukia stayed quiet again. She shouldn't go with him. She wanted to go with him so bad, but if she were to go then she would be betraying both herself and the Soul Society.

"Um…sorry. I can't. I am busy that weekend. I actually found out as well and Nii-sama and I made plan already. Maybe next time"

She hung up the phone. Never again, she thought.

~Ulquiorra~

He hung up the phone. She was lying. He was just playing around about the competition and if she didn't want to be with him then all she had to do was say so. He was hurt. Bad. His heart was breaking and he held back the pain from over taking him. He didn't want her to take over his life. Never again, he thought.

-**Sorry it's short. I wanted this chapter to be about how they "Break up" even though they aren't together…well sort of. The next few chapters are going to be about Rukia and Momo.**

**Short summary- Momo and Grimmjow have been crushing on each other for a long time. Each day it grows. Rukia starts to notice these feelings of theirs and tries to help but Ulquiorra is the only one in her way. **

**Enjoy =) I'll make them as long as I can. **


	7. Lets Just stay here

**O.O Whoa, you guys have no imagination! Momo and Grimmjow are sort of cute together! Besides, they are only crushing because one of my best friends loves both characters so I thought it would be cute putting them together. I'll make it work…some how!**

Chapter Seven

Spring Break was finally over. Class was starting up again and everyone was bummed out that class had started again. Although, Rukia hadn't really notice that her week had passed her by she felt different. Not like a different person but a feeling in her gut. She had huge bags under her eyes, and she lost some serious weight over the week. She hadn't been eating much or drinking. She had mostly been sleeping. Practicing had been the last thing on her mind. She hadn't said one word since the night after the beach party. Byakuya was getting worried but one of the maids reassured him that Rukia was alright.

Rukia walked toward to the school. She had the one strap backpack on the shoulder and her usual singing books in her locker. Her hair was in it's usual due and her school outfit was a skirt, white thin shirt, and a red untied bow around her neckline.

She walked a few blocks and stopped at Ichigo's house. She sat just outside his doorway hoping that she didn't miss him. A few minutes later he came out the door yelling at his dad. Rukia stood up from the hard, unsanitary ground and walked beside him. She didn't speak a word to him. He noticed her but he didn't want to ruin the peaceful scene between them. Both Ichigo and Renji, being very overprotective of Rukia, knew that something was up between her and Ulquiorra, but they were afraid to say anything.

"Rukia! Ichigo!" Both of them looked behind them to see Orihime jogging to catch up with them. To Rukia Orihime and Ichigo always looked like brother and sister. Their hair color was similar but their personalities were compete and utterly different.

"Inoue?" Rukia said in a quiet voice. Orihime smiled and stopped gasping for air. "Are you alright?"

"Yes! Never been better!" Orihime gave a small chuckle before straightening her back.

"Better get going then. We are going to be late" Ichigo said, putting his carry on over his back.

Orihime nodded and walked on the other side of Ichigo. Rukia looked down and just stared at the ground as they walked. The trees were finally getting their beautiful green color while the mating season seemed to be coming to an end. Loud and soft birds sang still trying to attract their mates rang through Rukia's ears. Small bugs danced along the ground. Seeing them moving in the grass like crazy and not getting squished.

Rukia looked up. It looked like it was about to rain. The rain should end before they get out of school. The sun went behind a thin layer of clouds casing a shadow on them. A few sprinkles fell upon them but they made no effort to put their hoods on. Then the rain picked up to the point that it was pouring like crazy. Ichigo and Rukia had taken out their umbrellas and opened them up. Ichigo shared with Orihime.

"Hey, midget!" Rukia was surprised that Ichigo didn't say that this time, but who did? Rukia stopped and turned her head. Ichigo and Orihime stopped a few steps ahead.

Kaien…

"Stop calling me that, basterd!" Rukia yelled at him. Kaien ran up to her and went under her umbrella. Rukia didn't bother moving so he would be in the rain. She just held it to an angle were they both were under the umbrella.

"Geez, sorry!" Kaien said putting a hand behind his head.

Ever since the beach party things haven't been as bad between Kaien and her. It almost seemed like they were…friends. Rukia was happy about that. The closer they get the less chance she has of getting humiliated again.

"You better be!" Rukia punched his arm. Kaien laughed.

"Geez, you don't have to be so violent with me! I was just trying to take cover! That hurt so much!" Kaien sighed.

"Well, stop calling me a midget and stop getting me wet!" she giggled. Ichigo and Orihime decided to leave Rukia and Kaien there and go back to school.

"Well, now you smell like a wet dog" Kaien joked.

"Aw, I finally smell like you. I have been trying so hard to smell this way!" Rukia laughed.

"Well you succeeded" Kaien laughed.

"If you two are going to just stand there in the rain and goof around then move out the way of people who actually want to walk by" a familiar voice said behind them. Ulquiorra walked past them not looking back.

"See you later, midget!" Kaien ran off and ran under Ulquiorra's umbrella. Rukia watched as Kaien babbled and Ulquiorra just ignored him. She smiled softly but she felt that something was wrong. Not only with her relationship between her and Ulquiorra but with her.

She was feeling dizzy. Her head was spinning and she felt her ears ringing. She stumbled to take a few steps. She had to keep going. Rukia fell to the floor, blackness surrounding her. All senses went down all at once. Sight, touch, sound, taste, and hearing. All left her. She had hit the bottom of the hill.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rukia opened her eyes. She was in her room. She sat up and pushed a lock of hair out of her face. What was she doing here? She couldn't remember anything had had happened before she blacked out. She felt a bit light headed and her stomach was rumbling.

"I see you are finally awake" Byakuya said, walking into her room. "Grimmjow found you lying in the middle of the sidewalk and brought you home. You should be thanking him"

"I will. May I go back to school?" Byakuya nodded and left her room. She sighed and stood up.

She quickly fixed her clothes and Byakuya drove her to school. She entered the classroom. Lunch had just ended and the lesion had just been started.

"Miss. Kuchiki, shouldn't you be resting?" Miss. Ochi asked.

"No, I am fine. Thank you"

Rukia glanced at Grimmjow. He didn't pay the slightest attention toward her. He stared at Momo. Rukia lifted an eyebrow but took her seat at the back of the class.

"Now, like I was saying…"

Miss. Ochi started the next lesion and Rukia just watched her. Not paying attention but just watching. Her mind was on trying to remember what happened before she blacked out.

The final bell rang and she stood up and gathered her books together. Grimmjow got up and walked to Momo. Rukia heard their conversation.

"Hey" he said.

"H-Hello, Grimmjow-san!" Momo said getting excited.

Grimmjow just walked passed her and left the room with Shinji. Kaien and Ulquiorra walked to Rukia. Ulquiorra not really looking at her or paying attention to her. Kaien smiled at Rukia.

"Midget, do you want to walk home with us? I actually need to talk to both of you" Rukia nodded and the walked off in silence.

"Well, the whole freakin' school knows you two have a thing for each other. At the beach party you two kissed and acted like a couple. What happened? You are acting like you don't even know each other!" Kaien said, just as they walked off school grounds. "Now, what ever happened you two were meant to be together and you can ask anyone that"

"Shut up, Kaien. You have no business getting into ours" Ulquiorra said in a cold voice.

"He is just trying to help!" Rukia yelled at him.

"Well I don't need his or your help! I know you're a lying basterd that lied to me and to your friends! So back the **** off! Got it!"

Rukia looked down. She could feel her heart breaking. A tear fell down her cheek. His eyes had widened and she held her hand up to stop him from speaking.

"No. You don't have to say anymore" Rukia ran away from both of them and into her house. Tears fell down to cheeks. She started to remember why she fainted. She fainted because of _him_.

~Ulquiorra~

Ulquiorra watched her. He loved her. There. That was all her had to say to her. That was all her needed to say for her stay with him, but him being an ass he didn't and just being him he sucked at love. She mad him clumsy and stupid and made him a compete idiot. But what was he to do?

"Messed up big time dude" Kaien said laughing in his face.

"Shut up" Ulquiorra said.

"No! Look, I know you know that I hate her just as much as the next guy, but it's obvious that you don't!"

"Kaien-"

"No! Shut up! You love each other, and if I had feelings as deep as you two do I wouldn't let something stupid get in the way! I would go all the way because I wouldn't know when it may happen again!"

Kaien was breathing deeply now. Ulquiorra smirked at him.

"Now I have been wondering this for a while, but I have notice you and Rukia have been acting buddy, buddy lately"

"That is for my personal reason. Not yours" he said in a cold voice.

"Could it be that you have a crush on Miss. Rukia Kuchiki?" Ulquiorra's voice went into playful mode.

"No! Didn't you hear me earlier? I hated her! Besides if I told you, you would tell me no"

"If you hurt her I will kill you" Ulquiorra started to walk away from Kaien.

"You would, wouldn't you?" Kaien yelled from behind him.

Kaien was right. Ulquiorra still didn't know why he was trying so hard to help them get together, but Ulquiorra was glad for that. He was wanted to be with Rukia and he did have strong feelings for her. He never felt this strong attraction toward another person like this before. He loved her, he admitted that to himself but he wasn't sure if he could admit that to her anytime soon.

Ulquiorra walked down the street and saw something he thought would blow his mind. Grimmjow and Momo were making out under a lamp post.

**Well not the way I wanted it to go, and differently going back into Rukia and Ulquiorra, but it's a slow process for Grimmjow and Momo. I actually am going to make the talent competition in two more chapters. Yay! **


	8. You got be kidding me!

**Sorry it took so long! Been busy and I ran out of juicy ideas. .**

Chapter Eight

Rukia stood in the center of the rain. The rain had been falling for days and tomorrow was the big talent competition. Rukia was very excited and she had been so busy having fun with her friends that she almost for got the song "Every time we touch". Things have been going smoothly for her. Kaien had actually said in front of the class that he considered her a friend. She didn't know what she did that made Kaien change his mind on her but what ever it was she was happy.

The droplets fell upon Rukia's face. It was freezing, but that didn't matter. Somehow the fresh water was good for her stress level. Little has happened in the few days of pouring rain. All that had happen been that Ulquiorra had been trying to talk to her, but she had been avoiding him. She couldn't handle him. Not now, not ever. She felt so stupid for falling in love with him and kissing him. She felt like an idiot when she trusted him. She felt like an imbecile when she looked at him and thought about him night and day. She felt like a liar when she told herself that he was the one. She was going to still sing for him. Because the song still means what her heart keeps telling her, and Rukia knew she couldn't fight her own heart.

She meant to keep her focus on the cold steamy drops of water that felt good on her face but her mind kept wondering off to Ulquiorra. She still loved him, yes, but in a few months that would be over with. She deiced to move to a different school. Somewhere with different people…different memories…and a different heart.

"I was wondering when I would finally catch up with you" Rukia sighed. He finally caught her. Rukia turned around to face Ulquiorra.

"Oh, have you been looking for me?" she asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Yes, there is something you need to hear from me" he took a deep breath and steadies his voice and thoughts. "I-I love you!"

Rukia's heart jumped out of her heart. She didn't know what to say. She took a few steps closer to him. He didn't smile but he just stared at her. His eyes were smiling she could tell.

"I love you too, Ulquiorra Cifer"

He smiled and pulled her closer. Their bodies touching and even though it was cold heat was surrounding them. Ulquiorra kissed Rukia with a gentle kiss. Rukia willing kissed him back. Her heart was pounding so fast she couldn't remember the last time she felt this way about somebody.

She never wanted to let him go. She did love him, and she knew how he felt about her. She thought she would faint from this excitement.

.

.

.

.

.

.

School had become Rukia's new favorite place to be at. Ulquiorra and she were acting like a couple. He held her hand, hugged her, kissed her, and even sat next to her. She was happy.

"Miss. Kuchiki, for the hundredth time! What is the answer?" Miss. Ochi yelled at her. Rukia shook herself from her deep and personal thoughts to look up at Miss. Ochi.

"Um…I…" was all her mouth would say.

"If your not going to pay attention in my classroom then get out" she said.

"Sorry"

Class went on and Rukia still couldn't keep her mind out of the clouds. Ulquiorra was all she could think about. Ulquiorra Cifer was her boyfriend…he actually loved her. A small blush appeared on her face. A note landed on her desk. She looked at Ichigo. He shrugged and gave her a signal to read it.

**I heard you and Ulquiorra are together. Is that true?**

Rukia took out a pen and wrote back.

**Maybe…why do you care? Back off! **Then she drew a picture of a bunny next to her note and through it at Ichigo's head. Ichigo caught it and read it. He read it and responded.

**Whatever, if he ever hurts you Renji and me will gang up on him and kill him. **

Rukia shoots him a dirty glare but looked at Miss. Ochi who gave her an annoyed looked. Rukia gave her an I-am-sorry look.

The lunch bell rang. Everyone ran outside to eat. Their place was on the roof. Keigo, Isane, Ichigo, Renji, Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Momo, and Tatsuki sat in a huge circle, laughing and talking.

In the other circle was Grimmjow, Shinji, and Kaien. Ulquiorra and Rukia looked at each other and smiled. Both had the same idea. "Let's sit together" he said.

"Okay"

They sat at the edge of the railing. Rukia actually sat on the railing and Ulquiorra stood next to her holding his tray. They were talking about random things.

"Really?" she asked.

"Totally"

They both laughed.

"Oh, yeah" Ulquiorra started. "I saw something you will never believe" Rukia waited for him to go on. "I was walking home the other day and I saw something that almost made me a laugh"

"Almost?" she asked.

"Yea, it was…" his voice trailed off. "Well…Grimmjow and Hinamori…well they were sort of…making out…"

Rukia stayed quiet for a few minutes then suddenly she broke out laughing. The whole roof was watching her. Rukia tried to stop but she could. She accidently slipped and fell off the rail, and went chasing down the building.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Byakuya stood at the office door waiting. The final paperwork on the house were being filled. When he thought that buying a new house would be easy…well he was dead wrong. There were so many papers and he thought they would never end. It reminded him of all the paperwork in the Soul Society.

"Okay…let's see her…approved"

Byakuya sighed in relief. It was official. He had bought the new house that was in China. When Rukia asked him that she didn't want to live in Japan anymore that shocked him. He didn't bother to fight back. He just wanted to make her happy and if moving would make her happy then so be it.

He walked out and flash-stepped to his house. He started to pack everything. All the maids were also helping but the sooner they leave the better. Rukia had been depressed lately. He could see it. She wouldn't eat much but she would sleep a lot. Singing was the last things he did now days. Maybe the move will be a good thing.

Half the house was packed when Byakuya received a phone call on his cell phone.

"Yes?" he said in an emotionless tone.

"Yes, this is Dr. Mushi from the school clinic. Something bad has happened to your sister, Kuchiki, Rukia. She is in the hospital sustaining injuries from a fall. She is in room 258 on the third floor. Thank you"

The woman hung up.

Byakuya flash-steps toward the hospital and passes by the waiting room. Kurosaki, Abarai, and Cifer sat there like three logs. They wouldn't move nor blink.

"Captain!" Abarai had yelled.

"Are they letting anyone see her?" Byakuya asked.

"No, so far they only said that she will live but her injuries were bad" Ichigo said.

"What happened?" Byakuya asked.

"She fell off a rail on the roof and hit her head" Ulquiorra said, sounding guilty.

"I see"

Byakuya took a seat and waited.

And waited….

And waited…

And waited…

Finally a nurse and doctor walked up to all four of them.

"We got good news and bad news" the nurse said reviewing her clipboard.

"The bad news?" Byakuya asked.

"Well the bad news is she has a case of amnesia. The good news is that she almost fully recovered if you're not counting the amnesia part"

"Well, how bad is it?" Ulquiorra asked.

"To the point were she thinks she is Michael Jackson and I was Madonna"

Renji suddenly started laughing. The nurse had lifted an eyebrow.

"Sorry, lady, but you look nothing like Madonna!" He kept laughing.

"And you, sir, look like a thug" the nurse and doctor walked off.

"Wait!" Ichigo said. "Can we see her?"

"Go ahead"

Ulquiorra, Ichigo, and Renji walked into Rukia's room. She was sound asleep when they entered. She must have passed out. Renji and Ichigo sat on each side of the bed while Ulquiorra sat in the chair, holding her hand. Byakuya lifted his eyebrow.

"What are you doing, Espada?"

Ulquiorra looked at him confused.

"Oh, you didn't know, Captain? Ulquiorra and Rukia are going out now" Renji said, sounding so proud of himself.

"Says who?" Byakuya responded coldly.

"Says Rukia and me" Ulquiorra said, standing up and ready to get pissed off.

"I won't allow it. Even if I were to it wouldn't work out. Not only because you're an Espada and Rukia is a Soul Reaper but because we are moving to China next week and you won't see her ever again"

"Then I'll move to China with her!" Ulquiorra growled.

"I think not. You are not allowed to see her again" Byakuya walked out, leaving behind a silent room.


	9. Just My Luck!

**Yes, yes, I know it's sad that the moment they end up together she gets amnesia. That and she will be moving to China with Byakuya and Ulquiorra will never see her again! I wonder what will happen next! I know I should know but I don't ha. So enjoy Chapter nine. **

Chapter Nine

Ulquiorra watches as Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia Kuchiki's older and over protective brother, walk out the hospital room. He had left behind a cold and deep silence. Renji Abarai and Ichigo Kurosaki were both in shock just as much as he was in. Ulquiorra stared at the sleeping Rukia.

Her black hair was out of and her body poster was straight with her left hand over her stomach. Bruises and cuts were all over her face and body. Her upper head was wrapped in long gauzes. The doctors said that there was no internal bleeding so that was a good thing. They also said it was a miracle that she lived through a fall like that. He expected a soul reaper, even one as Rukia, to make it through a fall but he couldn't tell the doctors that.

"Byakuya just gets scarier and scarier every time I see him" Ichigo said, walking to a chair in the room.

"My captain is not scary! Just over protective of his sister! That's all!" Renji yelled.

"Yeah it's him being protective that makes him scary" Ichigo shot back.

Renji didn't answer. A vein had popped out of the side of his head and he just let out a sigh.

"People…" everyone's eyes looked at Rukia. Her eyes were open slightly and an oxygen tube went up her nose.

"Rukia, how are you feeling?" Ulquiorra asked calmly.

"Rukia? I am not Rukia"

"Yes, you are" he reassured her.

"No"

"Yes"

"No!"

"Yes!"

One of the machines started to beat really fast and a few nurses entered the room.

"Calm down miss. Kuchiki"

"I am not a Kuchiki! How many times do I have to tell you people? Get out!" Rukia through a flower pot that had a "Get well soon" balloon attached to it, at the door. "Get out!"

"But-" Ulquiorra started.

"I really think you should leave" one of the nurses said to all of them.

They all walked out, with their heads held down and hearts broken.

"I am worried" Renji said to Ichigo.

"I know. So am I. she was like a short sister to me. Rukia never threw fits like that" he responded.

"I know"

Ulquiorra separated himself from the guys. Hearing about their gossip about his girl wasn't what he wanted to hear right now. Rukia was the first girl he didn't want to kill. He was too stressed to care about Ichigo and Renji. He needs some relief from his shoulders. He needed something to make him feel better. Something to make him feel better about Rukia. He needed his old Rukia back. He needed his one and only.

Ulquiorra walked to the school and entered the classroom. It was just after lunch time and all the kids were talking about Rukia. Had only been a day and she was still big news. Well it wasn't every day that a girl fell from the roof and cracked her head. Her living is what freaked everyone out. Well she was a soul reaper and they are kind of hard to kill.

Ulquiorra sat in his seat and looked out the bleak window. Trees and bushes surrounded the border of the layout of the school and the birds were singing the cheerful song. He just wanted to shoot a cero at all of them and make them shut up. There was nothing to be happy about. The woman of his dreams doesn't remember who he was and on top of that her stupid ass protective brother had to move themselves to China. He was just waiting for the other shoe to drop. He knew that things never came this easily to him. There was always going to be something to bring him down bad.

Class ended shorter then he expected. He needed things to distract him from thinking about Rukia. He just couldn't stop. He loved her. He actually loved her. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, but she wasn't herself and even if she were to remember parts she would probably never be the same again. The Rukia he knew was gone in a cloud of imagination and fear.

The one thing he had to do was just be patient until it was time for her to move then maybe he could finally get over her and get back to watching Ichigo. That was his main job anyway. To watch Ichigo's move and predict his plans for Aizen.

Ulquiorra stood and bumped into someone. He then realized that he was surrounded by people. He tried to move pass them but they wouldn't let him by. If only he could shoot them with a cero right now…

"Cifer, tell us how Rukia is doing!" Tatsuki yelled at him.

"Oh she is fine…now let me get through so I can get home"

Grimmjow and Kaien pushed people away so Ulquiorra could get through.

"Geez, get a life" Grimmjow yelled at them.

"We just wanted to know how Rukia was doing" Momo said in quiet voice.

"Oh" he said, putting a hand behind his back. "It's okay I guess"

"She is fine" Ulquiorra reassured Momo and walked out, with Grimmjow and Kaien on both sides of him.

"Is she really okay?" Kaien asked, actually sounding worried.

Something about their new found relationship didn't add up. Why would Kaien be nice to Rukia? Something just didn't add up. Kaien hated Rukia, and Rukia hated him back. Why was he being so nice and carefree around her? Is he actually growing feelings for Rukia? If so then that might be a problem for the both of them.

"Yeah. Well I am not sure. She through a fit and I have a feeling she just might not make it through this" Ulquiorra walked away as Grimmjow and Kaien went to a complete stop.

"What?" Kaien and Grimmjow ran to Ulquiorra's side and pulled him back.

"I sensed something wrong with her but she didn't give me a chance to explain to the others what I sensed"

"What did you sense?" Kaien asked.

"That she has a major blood leak in her brain. There is some big word for that but anyway either it's a leak or clot. I couldn't get a good reading since she was moving so much. But either she'll bleed to death in her brain or the clot will explode"

"Shit" Grimmjow said.

Kaien cussed.

"How do we stop it?" he asked.

Ulquiorra looked at them like they were crazy.

"I'm letting nature take its course. If she lives then great. If not then oh well. I can't handle this kind of stress when WE are in the middle of a mission. And Grimmjow I know you have more on your mind then our mission" Ulquiorra finally said, getting ready to tell Grimmjow what he saw the other day.

"Oh, you mean Momo. Yeah. We have been dating for quite a long time now. We just never made it public yet" He said in shy voice.

"So it is true!" Kaien yelled.

Grimmjow blushed. "Do you want me to kick your ass back into Heuco Mundo, punk?" Grimmjow grabbed Kaien by the collar. "I will do it and I will make sure you land on your face"

"Behave" Ulquiorra said in one swift word, and walked away hoping they wouldn't follow him.

"But…" Grimmjow and Kaien started, but Ulquiorra was out of hearing sight.

He just wanted to get home and relax. He wanted to forget about everything that had happened today and the only way to do that was to erase his memories and heart of the girl he knew he loved to death. And he knew death was sooner then later.


	10. A New Beggining

**Sorry it's taking me some time. Don't worry about the sadness. It won't last. Just need something to make it more of a Romance novel, the next few chapters will be about Ulquiorra trying to win the heart of Rukia once more before time runs out. **

**Also I need you're help. I am looking for a story on here that I need to read. I have no idea what it is call and all I can give you is a small summary to the story. I had read it some time ago, before I signed up for this website and I didn't realize that chapters could be added so if you know the story or the name LET ME KNOW! I have been trying for six months. **

**Alright so Ulquiorra and Rukia have never met but they are put in the arranged marriage situation. Rukia and Orihime had been best friends in the Soul Society for years, so both trail toward the town. (Have no idea how to spell it. The one Ichigo lives in) They meet Ulquiorra, at a train station, but the problem is Ulquiorra's friends, Ichigo, Renji, and Grimmjow followed him secretly and they all fell in love with the wrong people. Renji and Ichigo fell for Rukia while Grimmjow and Ulquiorra fall for Orihime. It's a battle between love and desire. **

***squeals. That's all I can remember. And something about them going to a summer house or something and Orihime catches Ulquiorra and Rukia hugging. You see, I have a small obsession with the couple UlquiRuki and well I just to know what happens next! I have been trying for six months to find it LOL. **

**Also I want to thank people who reviewed this story. Even if they did it once. **

**StarPrincess999**

**Sharebearthedeadbear**

**Ilovreadingfanfics **

**Renji Abarai**

**SpaceisforStars**

**So thanks you guys, and thanks to those of you who try to find the story! I will love you forever! . **

**Now about the story, sorry if I am making this sort of long but business must be taken care off, I have decided that I will make a sequel after chapter 15. How does that sound? I hope well. Now for all you peeps who think that bad things are starting to happen to Rukia, things will settle down. Trust me. I hate it that they aren't together as well. So don't get sad to early. So onward with the story! Enjoy!**

Chapter Ten

Rukia twisted, turned, rolled, flipped, side-lopped, and kicked in her dream. She saw so many unknown faces and yet they looked familiar. Her wishes were that they would stop and that her so called "Nii-sama" would come and hold her so they would. But he never did things like that. He would just watch and pity her. What kind of brother is he? He should care about her well being.

In the dream she was sitting on a roof surrounded my many people. The people consist of a boy with orange looking hair, another guy about a few inches taller with long red hair, a girl with orange hair, a girl with black hair pulled into a bun and wrapped in some sort of cloth, a guy with green hair and scary looking eyes, and a guy with mossy green eyes and black hair. She couldn't remember any others. Just those. Three of those came to visit her, but that just seemed like a distant memory as well as an event.

Her and the boy with green eyes and black hair sat away from everyone and ate lunch together. She sat on a rail. Even though the people's mouths were moving she couldn't hear anything. She turned to the boy and he mouthed something to her but she couldn't understand what he was saying.

"What did you say?" she said. "I can't hear you! I can't hear anyone!"

Then suddenly she feel from the rail. Her eyes watching the roof go up while she went down. She felt a hard bump as though she did fall.

Rukia fell off the hospital bed, tubes and wires disconnecting and noises sounding throughout the room. Nii-sama who was fast sleep was now up on his feet clutching his sword that he always had with him. He had told her once what he was but she couldn't remember the name. Grimm Reaper? Something like that, she supposed.

Nurses and doctors rushed into the room, with paddles, and clipboards. There had to be at least ten of them. When they saw that Rukia just fell off the bed most of them left, with their head down low. She had asked the doctors and nurses to allow her to sleep without the rails because they made her feel uncomfortable.

"Miss. Kuchiki I highly recommend that you have the safety rails on. Those are on for a reason. We don't want you to get hurt anymore" Dr. Ryun said.

Rukia looked around herself. Nii-sama was helping her to her bed, and hiding his sword from the American doctor. Dr. Ryun started to turn off the noises and hook the tubes and wires back on.

"I am sorry" was all she could say.

It had been almost a month. Nii-sama had never left her, and she felt happy that he cared some what about her, but he never spoke. He would just watch her or stare into space. Nothing would make him talk to her.

"How much longer?" he asked the doctor as he left.

"As I told you just an hour ago. I am not sure. We still need to take X-rays of her brain to make sure she is fine and not suffering from internal bleeding or skull fractures" Dr. Ryun walked out, closing the door.

"I really hate him" Rukia said, sitting up in her bed.

"I do too" Rukia looked at her brother with surprise.

"You talked to me" she whispered.

"Yes, I did" he answered, sitting down in the chair.

"But you never tried to talk to me in the past" she said, her voice rising with pure happiness.

"Because you never attempted to talk toward me" he answered coldly.

"I am sorry" she said once again, and closed her eyes to rest.

She now knew her brother didn't hate her, and that was a good thing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rukia woke up the next morning with a killer headache. She made no attempt to tell anyone mostly because they would just give her some medicine to ease the pain. What was the point? What if it kept coming back? There would be no point in trying to tell them everything that is wrong with her.

Nii-sama wasn't in the room at all, and in his place was the boy with black hair and mossy green eyes. Rukia stared at him for a few seconds, trying to remember who he was, but all she could remember was her dream.

"Good to see that you are awake, Rukia" Rukia smiled at the way he said her name. She didn't know why but the way he said was just so….attractive.

"Good morning…uh what is your name again?" she asked, a bit nervous.

"Ulquiorra Cifer" He kissed her hand, making her blush a deep red. "I will help in any way to help you remember"

"Nice to meet you. I am sorry that I don't remember. My memory has been extremely foggy lately and I am glad that I have you to help me" she smiled.

"Good to hear"

Ulquiorra started telling her about her life. He said how they sang together on a beach party and how much she wanted to go to a Talent competition but since she fell she missed out. He told her of how they had their first kiss and that she saved Grimmjow, who still hasn't met, from a jelly fish sting. He told her how brave she is and how funny, sweet, and beautiful she was. He told her everything.

After he was finished she stayed silent trying to process all the information the she asked a random question.

"What is my favorite color?" she asked.

"Purple" he answer with no hesitation.

"What is my favorite thing?" she asked.

"Chappy" he answered again with no hesitation.

"You know a lot about me don't you?" she asked.

"More then you seem to know about your self lately"

Rukia smiled and sat up in the bed, and closed her eyes tightly when a sharp pain came from her head.

"You okay?" he asked, jumping up.

"Y-Yeah, just a little headache that's all"

"You sure?" he asked, sitting on the bed next to her.

"Yes"

Actually she felt like it was more. It hurt more then a little. It was like hell trying to get into her head. She hated the feeling of feeling like crap but what more could she do? She was fine, and she knew it.

A few more moments of silence went by then suddenly Ulquiorra wrapped his arms around Rukia, and she automatically leaned her head on his chest. They stayed that way for hours. She wasn't sure about her past, but she did know that she wanted her future to be with this man she stayed in the arms off.

**What did you guys think? Review! **


	11. A Twisted Turn

**Thanks for the reviews. Now I'm skipping a part but it'll explain throughout this chapter why. I wanted to get back to Ulquiorra and Rukia being together. Also I am going to add more Grimmjow and Momo drama. Hope you guys like. **

**I am also guessing no one knows the story I was talking about **

Chapter Eleven

~Rukia~

The bell rang to the school. I stood at the entrance hoping no one would notice that I was too afraid to enter school grounds. It had only been a week since the hospital had released me. I was glad to finally be back. Most of my memory was restored, thank god, but my headache never went away. It doesn't accrue much but when it does I am found in a dark room, rocking back and forth crying.

Ulquiorra wasn't going to school today. He said that he needed to talk to Aizen about some stuff, so I was guessing that Kaien and Grimmjow won't be here either.

"Hey, midget. Hurry up before you're late" said Ichigo. I don't know why but he somewhat annoyed hell out of me. He was great friend but he had times were he insulted me and that is what I find annoying.

"Shut up strawberry" I replied coldly. "Besides, I am afraid. What if everyone looks at me weirdly and I am the main buzz in the school?" I asked, trying to stop myself from shaking.

Ichigo put an arm around my shoulder and held me in an embrace. I gasped. He just let a small chuckle out, and released me. His orange hair was in its usual form and he wore the school uniform.

"Renji and I will make sure that no one talks or gives you unpleasant stares. I promise"

I looked deep into his eyes for a couple of seconds then sighed. He was right. Had I already forgotten that Renji and Ichigo were really protective over me? Well my memory wasn't all there, but enough to the point were I knew my place in this school and I knew what I had to do.

We walked in the grounds and into class. We were late, but the teacher didn't say anything. I took my seat at the back of the classroom with Renji and Momo. I felt everyone's stares on me. I gave Ichigo a Help-Me look but he was too busy sleeping on his desk.

"Okay class. Today we have three students absent. Jeagerjaques, Shiba, and Cifer. Well they were just a bunch of hooligans. Lets begin!" Ochi-sama then began to teach.

Hooligans? What kind of teacher calls her own students that? Does she even have a license to teach? Either way Ochi-sama is just plain out weird.

The day went on as any other. Lunch time was when I had a huge problem. It was like my dream. I was on the roof, and Ichigo and the others sat in a circle talking. I walked to the rail were I had fallen off and looked down. Blood stains still stayed there, but I could only remember my dream simulation.

"Rukia! I would stay away from there!" Orihime yelled, running to me. I looked at her confused.

"Why?" I asked, trying to understand.

"Because that is where you had fallen. The teachers have forbidden students from getting close to the rails since you fell. Let's go back to the others before we get in trouble"

"Alright, Inoue. We will go back" Orihime and I walked toward the group of kids when suddenly I was pulled by my arm.

"Hey!" I yelled, I turned to see Kaien. "Oh, Kaien. Hello"

"Rukia, we need to talk. It's serious" I looked at Orihime, who was already talking with Tatsuki.

"Sure"

Kaien and I walked back inside and into the empty hallway. I felt someone was watching but I didn't know who. Who ever it was, they weren't too far away. Hearing distance.

"What's up?"

"Do you like Ulquiorra?" his voice was screeching out toward me.

~Ulquiorra~

Ulquiorra watched as Kaien did his dirty work. He didn't know why he was watching them, and he wasn't sure why he was here. He loved her and he knew she loved him back. There was nothing that she could say that could hurt him.

"No"

He was wrong. She didn't like him? What is up with that? They were together! How could she not? He should have known better. He should have stayed and finished his job when he had the chance! He would never love someone like her again.

Ulquiorra took off and never looked back. He wanted to run forever in the tears that he fought so bad to hold back.

This one girl had caused him so much trouble that he had to stop and think twice about his future. And to think he was going to ask her to…it was all in past now. He was now 100% focused on his mission.

~Rukia~ 

"No" she started, giving the illusion that I really didn't when I really did. "I love him"

A sudden wind had past me, lifting my hair from my shoulders and to the side. What in the world was that sudden gust of wind?

"Rukia, I need to tell you something"

I looked at him.

I sudden memory washed over me. It had a weird feeling toward it. I remembered that Kaien never liked me and I was sure he never would but then he suddenly changed. I remembered that he never tried hurting me after I first kissed Ulquiorra. Was there some sort of guy code?

"Sure"

"I need to tell you that Ulquiorra just decided his mission over you. And I am not that kind of person. I love you, Rukia. I really do"

I took a step back, hoping I could just turn and run toward the roof, but he had me blocked into a corner. I placed my hand on the wall, and one on his chest, trying to push him away.

"I'm sorry but I love Ulqu-"

I was stopped by a forced kiss. I had my eyes wide open and he had already started to harass me. A hand was up my shirt, and gripping my breast. I was trying to get away, but he was holding me still.

"No…Help…please…"

There was no one. Bell please ring already. Save me from this pain and suffering. I cannot be in this kind of position.

Suddenly I was on the floor and so was Kaien, but he was knocked out. Ichigo had his arm in the ending position of a punch. His eyes were full of hate and he was clear by just the look in eyes that he wanted to kill Kaien.

"Ichigo let's just go!" I yelled at him, pulling him toward the exit of the school.

"No! I am going to kill this basterd! Where the hell is Ulquiorra? He should have been here to seen that! He would want to kick his butt as well!"

"No, I am fine! Let's go! We tell later! We will get in trouble! Please"

Ichigo growled and stormed out of the school, I followed him closely behind. He was holding my hand, and pulling me.

"Ichigo?" my voice was innocent, and I couldn't act any other way.

"I am sorry I could protect you, Rukia. I wanted to but I just couldn't…" he sighed trying to hold back tears. "I am sorry"

~Ulquiorra~ 

"Grimmjow your job is to kill Momo Hinamori. Kaien kill Rukia Kuchiki. And Ulquiorra kill Byakuya Kuchiki. Understood?"

"Hai" they all said and were off.

Ulquiorra didn't care that Kaien had know had power to kill Rukia. He had to focus on killing Byakuya Kuchiki. Aizen orders, and nothing was going to stop him. Not even this little girl.

**Mmmmm….what did you think? I want to put things in Rukia's . And the others differently. Review please!**


	12. If I Don't Love You, Who Will?

Chapter Twelve

~Grimmjow~

He had mixed emotions about what Lord Aizen had told him. Kill Momo? How could he? He liked her a lot, but orders were orders. He was ready for this for a while but he never thought that he would actually get attached to this girl. But Ulquiorra had it way worse then him. Grimmjow didn't love Momo he just liked her.

He had no problem killing her but he did have a problem with his friends. He had seen the small incident with Kaien and Rukia. Kaien didn't like Rukia from the beginning. Any simpleton could see that, but there was something in both of them that wasn't friendship. A ball of hatred toward each other. Kaien probably just wanted to get inside her pants. Nothing more nothing less.

Grimmjow walked toward the exit with Kaien and Ulquiorra. They had their missions separated now. Kaien and he would stay in the land of the living while Ulquiorra would be in the soul society.

Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia Kuchiki, and Momo Hinamori…how could they kill them? Well Ulquiorra got an easy job. Kuchiki Byakuya wasn't a dumbass but he wasn't any cupcake either. Killing Momo would be easy, or so he thought.

"Good Luck" they all heard Gin call out from behind them. None of them bothered to respond to the comment and kept walking toward the exit.

Ulquiorra had gone to the Soul Society while Kaien and he entered a gate to the land of the living.

"Hey" he said, as he hugged Momo from behind.

"Oh, Grimmjow. Hello" her voice was innocent. She was just so at peace. Her beautiful eyes were staring at him, and her small body was wrapped in his arms. He never wants to let her go….ever.

"I like you a lot Momo" Grimmjow whispered in her ear.

"And I like you a lot too, Grimm" she let out a small giggle and kissed him. Grimmjow automatically kissed her back. He pulled away, and her head faced forward. He leaned his lips next to her ear and he kissed her neck once.

"But I have to kill you"

A gasp went through the street and he could feel the warm oozing blood slide through his skin. He had pushed his hand through Momo all the way through. Just like Rukia but deeper. He thought that this was the best way to end a relationship. Kill the girl you like.

"Grimmjow?" her voice was weak but there was a smile on her face. An innocent face that made her looks cute.

"Why in the world do you have to be so cute?" he yelled at her and pulled his hand out slowly to cause her more pain.

A small noise escape Momo's mouth but she was now on the floor breathing hard.

"It's nothing personal just doing my job"

Grimmjow walked away, and cleaned her blood off on a rag. Always messy job.

~Ulquiorra~ 

Ulquiorra Cifer made it toward Byakuya's room slowly. His spiritual energy was well hidden and he was ready to kill Rukia's "Nii-sama". This didn't bother him much. It wasn't like he was close or even said a word to him. But still might as well show a bit of mercy.

The whole way Ulquiorra couldn't stop thinking about Rukia. He did love her with all his heart. He loved that she wasn't any girl. She wasn't afraid to show a deeper and darker side of her. He thought that she was the one. And her voice…it was like an angel singing from the greater heavens and making sure that only he heard it.

The beach party had brought them together and Kaien had brought them apart. Sure Kaien seemed interested in Rukia, but he wouldn't stoop so low as to…use her…he never liked her. It was part of the mission! He was trying to get close to Rukia so he could kill her in the end. Dammit! He was such an idiot! Kaien set her up to say that so Ulquiorra would leave at the scene and he could slowly start his mission!

How could he not see that coming! What was wrong with him? Ulquiorra opened a gate into the Land of the Living and rushed into it.

He entered at the outskirts of the town and he was running as fast as he could to Rukia. The wind lifted his hair from his shoulders, and he felt the cool breeze brush against his skin. His eyes were wide open and he just hope that he could be able to race against time and save Rukia from his own mistakes.

~Kaien~

"Well, well…if it isn't the cute little princess. Always nice seeing you Miss. Kuchiki"

Rukia had turned her head to his comment. They were on school grounds and it was about several hours past midnight. She had accepted the comment and returned with a small high pitched laughter. Was she expecting him? If so he had to give her props. He didn't think that she was that good.

"You have guts to go up against me again" he said to her, walking to her, her back to him.

"You have guts believing that I came alone" she spoken in soft kind words.

"Don't move" a cold hard sword was barely touching my neck. By that spiritual energy it was Ichigo Kurosaki. Kaien would kill him but that wasn't his job. He usually never killed anyone who he wasn't ordered to kill.

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun. Don't think just because you had beaten us once doesn't mean it'll happen again" Kaien, said turning to Ichigo.

"If Rukia could have kicked your ass then I am almost 100 percent positive that I can kick yours" Ichigo grinned and swung his sword at Kaien. Kaien being prepared had blocked his attack easily but knowing how far Ichigo can go this wasn't anything.

"Are you saying that she is weak? Are you saying I am?" Kaien asked.

"I am saying you are easily defeated"

"Is that so?" Kaien couldn't help the small grin that appeared on this face. "Then I have no choice but to fight you. But don't underestimate how much I really can do"

Kaien had suddenly clashed swords with Ichigo. Their swords making a clang every time the blocked themselves. No one had gotten a scratched at all and this was getting boring. They were equals when it came to swordsmanship.

"Bankai" Ichigo and Kaien said at the same time.

Both seemed really surprised at the thought of both Bankais going out.

"Stop!" Rukia had yelled. They both looked at each other with such hatred that it wasn't even fun. "Ichigo if you two use your Bankais here then innocent teachers and students will get hurt"

Ichigo nodded once.

"No" Kaien said, grinning. "I didn't come for Kurosaki. I came for you!" Kaien threw his sword at Rukia, and it went flying at her and aimed straight for her stomach.

"No!" We all heard that cry, and then things changed for the worst…for him.


	13. Death til' Us Part

**Thanks everyone:**

**StarPrincess999- I just realized that until you said that, hahaha, well anyways I didn't want him to get too involved with the situation. **

**AzmariaHarmony****- Thanks for your reviews and comments. I also believe that they really aren't friends. They aren't in this story. They just stay together because they don't want to get close to anyone…didn't work out for them huh. **

**MomoHinamori- Speechless? You're such a canny girl. You're just mad because Byakuya isn't in here T.T **

**And if I missed you then sorry. I like thanking my reviews :) it's the least I can do. You guys take the time out of your busy lives just to review a story that is not the good. Thanks.**

Chapter Thirteen

~Rukia~

"No!"

At that moment everything went into slow motion. I saw that Ulquiorra jumped in front of me at the last minute. The sword sliced into his lower stomach, causing blood to go everywhere. I blinked once hoping that I didn't see anything. Ulquiorra was still there. Bleeding to death.

"Ulquiorra!" I cried, running to him. All of his blood was getting on me but I didn't care. He looked at me with those sorry eyes.

"I had…to see you…once more time" Tears poured down my eyes.

"No…" I whispered in his ear. "Don't leave me all alone"

He closed his eyes slowly. His heartbeats getting slower and breathing deeper. His skin got as pale as it could get and he was cold. I had to do something. I wasn't about to let him die! Not now!

I started to low heal Ulquiorra slowly. My hands were glowing slightly. I wasn't the best person to heal him but I had no other option.

"You fool" Kaien said to Ulquiorra.

"I'll do anything for the one I love" he said, opening his eyes slowly.

I smiled and kept healing. I needed a professional. I need Unohana. I had to get him to the Soul Society. I gave Ichigo a look that made him sigh.

"Ruining my fun?" Ichigo picked up Ulquiorra while I hoped the gate. He entered and I stared face to face with Kaien.

The gate closed slowly. I never left Kaien. He circled me many times, making me turn with him. I saw something that might heart may never feel again.

Byakuya protect me and die…

~Ulquiorra~

"No take me back" he whispered.

"Hello no. If I do that then Rukia would kill me. You get an all expense paid to Unohana!"

"No, you don't understand at all…It's a trap. Aizen gave us orders to kill Rukia, Byakuya, and Momo. No matter what it's going to happen"

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked stopping.

"I mean Aizen will keep sending people to kill them until the deed is done"

"Well fuck! I need to get back. Ulquiorra wait for Unohana"

Ichigo led the way to Unohana's office and laid him on the bed.

"Ichigo before you go. I need to tell you something"

"Make it fast" Ichigo said, already walking out.

"I am going to ask Rukia's hand in marriage"

**I am stopping there. The next part, if you guys still are interested in the story will be in Love at First Sight 2. 3**


End file.
